


The Empress

by benswolos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben gets a boner, Canon Divergence, Dark!Rey, F/M, Mentions of Violence, One Shot, Smuggler Ben, Violence, spice smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benswolos/pseuds/benswolos
Summary: Smuggler Ben Solo gets a lot more than he bargains for after being captured by The First Order.





	The Empress

Ben Solo’s false sense of security led him into this one. Who could blame him? He had been smuggling spice this route for years now without any trouble... until now that is.

Ben had found himself sitting in a First Order prison shuttle. Alone and shackled in the dark room, listening to the ships engine hum as they made their way through hyperspace. Four guards stood in each corner of the shuttle. Each stood frozen and quiet. Ben could only see their silhouettes as he scoped out each corner.

Four guards, four blasters, dark room. What were the odds? Ben didn’t know but he had been in stickier situations before.

_Just find the right time…_

Looking in each corner again, Ben measured how far each guard was from each other. Two, maybe three meters away. There was enough time.

_And now…_

Ben sprung into action.

Balling both of his large firsts together, swinging it at the first guard and hitting him in the face before reaching for disoriented guards blaster, blasting him away quickly.

_Three on one now._

Ben shot the second guard with ease but before he could get to the third and fourth guard, the blaster jammed

“Kriff” he said, pressing the trigger over and over before he threw it towards one of the guards, hitting him in the head and knocking at least one of them down for a moment.

Ben stood watching as the third guard got back up onto his feet and the fourth was closing in on him. He didn’t want to have to do what he was about to do but if he was going to get out of this then he needed too.

Focusing his energy, he centred himself. He hadn’t done this in awhile, well nothing to this capacity.

Reshuffling a deck of cards while his drunken opponents became distracted or tumbling a rock in the way of a winning speeder was all child’s play. Manipulating The Force for selfish purposes would not only make his uncle appalled but his namesake roll in his grave.

Ben let it flow through him, The Force. His shackles rattled, increasing becoming more violent before they were ripped off his wrists with a simple flick of his finger. A shockwave of energy threw one guard into the side of the shuttle and then the next. Both guards were goners now. At least seriously concussed.

All that was left to do was to secure the cockpit, tie up the guards if they were still breathing and get to the nearest planet he was welcome in.

Ben had kneeled down to pick up one of the unconscious guards blasters when it occurred to him. There was no longer the loud hum of the engine nor the feeling of speeding through hyperspace that would make any passenger feel a little queasy. The ship had stopped.

With one knee on the ground, his body hovering over the guard, he was suddenly greeted by a bright light flooding the shuttle, someone had opened the door.

Ben kept his head down, hand on the blaster that was still clipped to the guard. Cursing himself in any language he knew. Trying to ignore the heavy footsteps approaching him, the slow click clack of heels on metal. Approaching slowly towards him and soon they were in front of him, blocking out all light.

_I have a bad feeling about this_

**Thump, thump.**

The person loudly tapped their staff on the metal floor, demanding attention. Ben slowly raised his head, exhaling deeply.

At first, he had focused on the blood red boots the person wore. Black leather buckles criss crossing up the boot, the heel sharp and thin. Thin enough to snap if one walked the wrong way. Ben could only assume they were thigh high, the delicate black lace hem of the person's dress starting at their lower calf. The dress was pretty, the only word Ben could find to describe it. The skirt of the dress flowed gently, blood red to match their boots with satin black pleats. His eyes moved slowly up the dress, stopping for a moment to look at the black satin bodice before meeting the figures face.

She was smiling down at him, her features swallowed by the darkness.

Snoke’s attack dog.

It was as if she had heard his thoughts. He was no longer kneeling now, instead dragged up into his feet by his collar. Yet she didn’t lay a hand on him, instead walking away. A snap of her fingers and stormtroopers behind her had now revealed themselves, shackling his wrists once more and shoving him out of the shuttle.

Ben was screwed, he knew it as he walked the corridors of the large First Order ship. Stormtroopers to the left and right of him, around every corner. There was no way he was getting out of this, even as a force user.

He didn’t know where they were leading him, but he was trying to remember every aching detail. Maybe he could sell the intel to his mother so she could stop telling him he’s wasting his life, that’s if he ever got out of this alive.

Ben remembered when he had heard all about Snoke’s attack dog. His uncle stopping by during his travels to catch up with his mother and if he was there, his father. Oh how Ben used to love his uncles stories. The ones about the Jedi and the Force and the little green man who lived in a swamp. A twelve year old Ben Solo crept down the halls of his home, hiding from the wandering nanny droids. Lingering by the slightly open door as he heard his uncle announce the Supreme Leader’s new apprentice. A child plucked from the Jakku desert, a girl all alone in the world and afraid, a girl strong with the force. Although she was young, it was reported she was making incredible progress in her training. Snoke had harnessed her inner anger and rage, using her unfortunate circumstances to his advantage.

As he grew older, Ben reflected on the dark whispers that flooded his mind through his childhood. At the age of ten, the whispers left. Realising that girls fate could have easily been his own, how she had taken his place instead. Snoke finding her was the reason the whispers stopped and Ben didn’t know whether to thank her or not.

He had also heard how deadly she was, how she killed with ease as if she needed to kill to breathe. The horror stories within the First Order walls of how she would snap her fingers and watch her own stormtroopers drop like flies, how she would walk away with a cackle. She was fast, strong and merciless.

And Ben fortunately had never had to meet her acquaintance... well until now.

The stormtrooper shoved Ben onto his knees.  
His surroundings were plain. An empty room with grey floors and walls and in the middle sat a large red throne. From what he could gather they were in her throne room. Ben wearily raised his head.

The girl was looking down on him again, this time she lay relaxed on her throne. Her legs hung off the side of the arm of the throne, revealing her pale legs as her dress flowed onto the floor. A bright red glow came from the throne. She was twirling her lightsaber around. Her head turned to Ben’s, no longer paying attention to her lit saber and yet she continued twirling it, grinning at her prey.

“Where do I begin with you?” she laughed

“First you have the audacity to smuggle spice in First Order territory and then you kill four of our people. You are treading dangerously...Solo”

Ben huffed, rolling his eyes. It would take a lot more than a girl with a wicked grin to scare him.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Ben looked defiantly into her eyes, shrugging before looking away.

“I see...”

Ben had heard the horror stories but had never seen her face. He was expecting a girl more brutish, broad shoulders and lumbering height. Instead she was petite, muscular with soft features. Dark chestnut hair, tied into a disheveled bun aside from the few loose strands that caressed her face. Nothing like the elegant buns his mother used to wear. Her skin pale and her eyes dark. Dark purple rings lived under her eyes. Lips plump and pink, parted only slightly. Ben had to admit she was beautiful, even if she was darksided.

“Well, today is your lucky day smuggler scum. I’m going to give you a choice”

“I don’t care that you’re smuggling spice where you shouldn’t be and I don’t care that you killed four of my people. I don’t even care about your infamous father and your rebel scum mother. I’m willing to let you off”

The parents were usually a touchy point. Both well known throughout the galaxy for different reasons. His mother a hero and a diplomat and his father a smuggler and a legend. Ben’s relationship with both his parents were strained, both absent and focused on anything but their only son. The last time he saw his mother was a year ago, reaching on her tiptoes to his forehead to kiss him goodbye all while expressing disappointment in his drifter ways. His father was a different story. Ben had not seen Han Solo or his Wookie companion in almost three years.

“The catch?”

The darksider smiled gently.

“The First Order will continue to let you and your pile of junk ship smuggle spice to wherever you want. We just want half of what you make”

“You’re taxing my cut?”

“Well it is highly illegal after all”

“And what if I say no!”

“Well...” she trailed off, no longer twirling the saver but throwing it at a stormtrooper, impaling him in the stomach. “...you know what happens” she raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her face.

Ben’s eyes widened, his lips parted as he tried not to jump in shock. Swallowing hard, he knew he could not let her sense the slightest weakness. She would eat him alive if she did.

“Someone get him out of my sight and take him to the medbay!” rolling her eyes and jumping out of her throne now, she began approaching him.

“So can I count on you Ben Solo?” the woman bent down to his level, grabbing him by the cheek roughly, forcing her eyes to his.

Ben nodded, defeated. Trying his hardest not to wince as her long fingernails dig into his cheek, drawing blood.

“Good boy” she whispered. Her breath tickling his nose.

Though the situation was dangerous, Ben couldn’t help but feel desire arise within him. No woman had even handled him this way before, rough and dominating. He couldn’t help but mentally scold himself for the slightest twitch in his pants.

Slapping his face hard, she left him with a red cheek before standing and returning to her throne.

“Okay take him back to his ship, don’t unshackle him until he’s there”

Two stormtroopers grabbed him by each arm, dragging him onto his feet without consideration for his limbs. They had begun to lead him out of the throne room, his eyes still on the sinister woman and her eyes still on him.

“And Ben!” Ben had heard her call, her voice oddly sweet.

The troopers stopped in their tracks allowing Ben to turn his head to her one last time.

“We will be in contact.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was apart of my tarot series i was writing. i wanted to do a dark rey oneshot because i love the concept so so much. thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> you can find me on twitter and tumblr @spaceypriestess


End file.
